I Will Always Love You
by xxMasoquismo15xx
Summary: Would you hide something from the one you love? Quinn hid something from Logan for three years. Now he's back to direct his new movie which Lola is going to be staring. Will Quinn be able to keep the secret or is he going to find out?  Bad summary i know.
1. I can't tell him

"Mommy, when will I see daddy?" My three year old asked me. I sat on her bed and stroked her long dark brown curls.

"Soon baby girl, soon." I assured her, it a good thing she has no idea when soon is or else she will be asking why I always tell her that yet she hasn't seen him. Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing became even. I smiled at the sight if her sleeping and dreaming sweet dreams. I got up and walked out of her room, closed her door gently and went downstairs.

You may be wondering who I am, right? Well my name is Quinn Pensky, I'm 21 years old and I work at one of the most famous scientific company in the world. I'm a single mother and the CEO of my company. There's lots of times I wonder if I spend too much time in my work that I don't spend time with my little girl. I'm not perfect I know, but I feel like I owe her more than what I give her. She doesn't know who her father is, I spend as much time as I can with her but juggling work and being a good parent isn't easy.

My little girl's name is Abigail Elizabeth Pensky, or just Abby for short. She's my life; I don't know what I'd do without her. I had her when I was 18, but even when she was unexpected I loved her dearly. I just wish she could have her father with her, so she won't feel that her father doesn't love her or anything. In reality he has no idea she even exists. I left before he found out, but I am curtain if he knew he'd love her with everything in him. I named her Abigail, since it means father's Joy.

Her father is Logan Reese, the most famous director/ actor. Yeah you heard right, Logan and I met at PCA. We didn't really talk much, you see I was a science freak and he was the popular player of the school, so really we had nothing in common. Oh and when he called me a spaz I hated him that instance but I got over it when I helped him with his free throws and made him where that orange dress. Around that time we became friends, not close or anything but the joking kind of friendship. Our relationship became romantically when he sat on that bench and made me feel better after my attempt to compete with Brook, Mark's new girlfriend. That day I saw a sincere and caring Logan, and we kissed. At first we avoided each other because we were embarrassed and it was awkward. but then Logan asked me to be his girlfriend. We kept it secret until prom.

Prom night we got a bit…. how should I put this and still keep it PG…we got carried away. Everything was fine until the day I notice I was two weeks late. I told Zoey and Lola and then we went to the doctor to get our suspicions confirmed. The doctor had told me I was already three weeks pregnant.

Zoey told me to tell Logan, but I kept procrastinating. I was going to tell him graduation day but that day I got more unexpected news.

_*Flashback*_

"_I have something to tell you." They both said simultaneously, causing them to chuckle. _

"_What do you have to tell me, Quinn?" Logan said smiling big. Quinn just needed to know what made him so happy before possibly causing that smile off his face._

"_No you go first, Logan," She said and gave him a reassuring smile. _

"_My dad wants me to be the leading role in his movie. We start shooting on Monday, in London." He finished enthusiastically. Quinn's heart dropped at the news._

"_That's great! How long are you going to be shooting?" Please say a couple months please just say that._

"_A year in a half, isn't that amazing?" Quinn nodded not really as enthusiastic as her boyfriend. _

"_So what is it that you had to tell me?" Quinn closed her eyes to prevent tears to fall._

"_I-I… don't think it's important anymore…" She finally let out and opened her eyes. "I also don't think our relationship is ready for long distance." Logan's smile turned into a frown. _

"_What are you implying?" _

_She took a deep breath and looked down. _

"_I want us to break up." _

"_What? Why?" _

"_Logan, I don't want to be waiting around for you to come back to California and then say you met a prettier girl and dump me. I wouldn't be able to handle that. So this is good bye." With that being said she walked away as fast as she could, with tears falling down from her eyes. _

"_What happened to forever and always?" She heard him yell, that only caused more tears to fall._

_*End of Flashback*_

I didn't see the look on his face but I can just imagine how heartbroken he looked. I still love him with everything in me. I couldn't forget about him or how his kisses felt on my lips. Every guy Zoey and Lola set me up with always ended up being compared to Logan. Not one made me feel like Logan had in a day. So I stopped dating and focused on Abby and work.

If you asked me if I regret it, I would immediately say no. But I know Abby needs a dad and Logan needs to know he has a three year old daughter. When the time comes I'll tell him but until then, I'll just have to make sure my baby girl is happy without her father.

*Next Day*

I entered Abby's room to go wake her up. She was sleeping peacefully; I'd hate to ruin her dreams but today is the day we get to see Lola. Lola became a famous actress and has won many awards. She travels a lot so Zoey and I don't get to see her as often. Abby became very fond of her because Lola always tells her amazing stories. So seeing her is also very important to her.

I shook her gently. "Abby, it's time to get up." Her eyes opened and she sat up.

"Mommy, I dreamed about meeting daddy. We played and played with my toys and he told me he loved me." Hearing that was bittersweet. She needs her father in her life but I can't give her, her father. I wish I could but, I'm not sure where he is or even if he wants to see me again.

"That's great sweetie, one day you'll actually meet him and you can play with him all you want. But right now you need to get dress so that we can see your auntie Lola." She jumped out of bed and ran towards her drawers. She picked out a blue shirt and a light purple skirt.

"Baby girl those colors don't match." I said walking up to her. I picked out a purple dress for her to wear and showed it to her. "How about this?" She dropped the clothes she had and nodded. After I got her dressed, I started brushing her hair. I wasn't sure what to do with her hair so I just decided to let it fall down he back with a headband.

We walked out of the house and I sat her in the booster seat. I buckled her up and then I got inside the car and started driving towards Zoey's house. Her house is only fifteen minutes away from mine so we got there sooner than Lola.

Abby was busy watching TV while I was talking to Zoey.

"Quinn, you know Logan's in town for a new movie he's directing." I sighed knowing where she was heading.

"Zoey, please don't start." I begged. She looked at Abby.

"Quinn, she needs her father, heck you need him." I didn't respond so she continued. "He's lived what he always wanted; he's an actor and a director. Yet from what Chase and Michael tell me he's not the same. He never sticks with one girl, he's always seen with another girl. Before you became a part in his life he was like that but you changed him, now that you're not in his life he's back to how he was. Quinn, think about it, your happiness and his are on the line."

"Don't you think I know that? Abby's been asking about him more often than before and I don't know how to respond. I know I need him but I can't just show up on his set and say, "Hey you have a daughter". I replied. She shook her head.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant for you to consider meeting up with him and talking to him, then tell him." I shook my head.

"He probably doesn't even want to see me; I broke his heart and walked away."

"If he knew why you did, he would understand."

I was about to reply but there was a knock on Zoey's door. Zoey got up and opened the door, a couple seconds later Lola walked in. Abby ran up to her and Lola picked her up.

"Hey there squirt, how are you and your mommy?"

"We're fine; I just want to meet my daddy already." Lola looked up at me; I gave her a sad smile.

"Don't worry you'll meet him _soon_." The way she said soon made me think.

"Lola, are you staring in his movie?" Zoey asked and Lola nodded.

"He called me and asked me; I would have said no, if it was my manager that told me, but he asked me. I just couldn't turn him down."

"Chill Lola, I'm not mad. I understand, why would I be mad? It's not like I'll be seeing him while you're shooting." She sat down on the couch with Abby in her lap.

"I know. Oh and he asked about you." She said with a grin. I shook my head.

"And I care because?" Lola shook her head.

"Quinn, you can pretend as much as you want but I know that you're dying to see him."

"So what if I am. Part of me wants to see how he's changed but part of me is afraid to see him, not that I will." Zoey and Lola groaned.

"He has a right to know!" They yelled.

I know but I just don't know how to tell him…" I told them. "Like I told Zoey before, I can't just go and say, "Hey Logan you have a daughter."

"Okay, Lola lets change the subject. There's not convincing her today." Zoey said and Lola nodded.

"Auntie Lola can you tell me a story?" Abby asked as if she hadn't heard a single thing. Lola smiled down at her and nodded.

_**This is an idea that popped in my head. **_

_**So tell me if i should continue it or not. **_

_**just a heads up if i decide to continue it i won't update very fast but i'll try to update it as soon as i can.**_

_R&R_


	2. Surprised Call

*Logan's POV*

"Mr. Reese, there's someone here to see you." I told him to let the person come up. I have a feeling I know who it is. A couple minutes later there was a knock on my door. I walked over to the door and opened it, there stood Lola Martinez.

She rushed towards me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back; I haven't seen her in the longest, she pulled back and stared at me.

"What?" I asked and she shook her head. I closed the door and led her to the couch. It was silent for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Logan, how are you?" I shrugged; I don't really have an answer to that. I can't say I'm fine because I'm not. I can't say I'm not okay because I'm living my dream; the only problem is that there's something missing.

"Lola, I don't know." I muttered and she raised an eyebrow. "Really, I don't. I'm living my dream but I can't say I'm happy." She sighed and looked away.

"Chase told me you went back to your old ways, not having steady girlfriends." She explained and I looked down. "I don't blame you but, don't you think you deserve to be happy?"

"I do think that but the only girl I saw my future with left me broken hearted." I said through gritted teeth. I really haven't talked about her in years, not even with Chase. Just thinking about her makes me want to yell and break something.

"Sh-… I can't say I know how you feel but, I can say that you should talk to her and maybe that will bring some peace to your heart, Logan." I looked at her with complete and utter disbelief.

"I can't even if I wanted to. She isn't someone I would want to see and talk to. Just talking about her right now angers me." She shook her head and placed a folded piece of paper on the coffee table.

"Look I'm not saying you have to talk to her, I'm just telling you to consider it. You'd be surprise at what she's been through." Why does she tell me these things and make me worry and want to know if she's alright. I already asked her about her once I don't intend on asking about her again.

"Okay, enough about that. So what's the movie about?" She asked changing the subject. I started telling her about the movie, what her role is, and when I would like to start shooting it. She asked me what's the hurry and I told her the first excuse that came to mind. The reason I want to shoot the movie so soon is because the sooner it gets done the sooner I can leave this place.

Time went by and soon Lola had to go. We said our goodbyes and she left.

I sat on the couch and stared at the folded piece of paper for a while before picking it up and unfolding it. On the piece of paper there was and address and a phone number, under that there was something else written.

'_Call her or visit her…please' Zoey and Lola.' _

I shook my head; they are never going to give up are they? I took out my cell phone and dialed the number. It rung twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Quinn asked and I couldn't speak. My mouth moved but no sound came out. I instantly hung up the phone. I can't talk to her yet, not without getting mad at her.

*Quinn's POV*

I picked up the phone but no one answered me. I waited for a reply but I never got one, whoever it was hung up on me. I shrugged and placed the phone back. I wonder who it was. Could it have been _him_? If it was, how did he get my number? Then it hit me. My so called best friends must have given him my number. I told them I'm not ready to talk to_ him_, but no they go and but in. It really isn't their business. Well partly it is but still. I would rather him be willing to talk to me than him being pestered to talk to me. Though I know that what I want isn't really possible. Heck I wouldn't want to talk to me if I were in his shoes. So why should he?

The phone ringing snapped me out of my thoughts. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Quinn!" Lola greeted loudly on the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Lola did you by any chance give Logan my number?" I asked or more like accused.

"What? No!"

"Lola?"

"Okay I did but it was only to give you guys a little push in the right direction. You wouldn't have dared to talk to him on your own so I gave him your number." I sighed.

"Well looks like he doesn't dare either." I muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"He called or I think it was him but he never replied he just hung up the phone." I informed her and heard her sigh.

"Oh well…. Wait don't you have caller ID?"

"Yeah…but I'm not calling him back."

"Why not?"

"Because he isn't ready to talk to me and neither am I. But just so you know I'll save the number and I'll call him when I'm ready."

"Okay that's probably better than nothing I guess." I laughed and Abby entered the living room sleepily.

"Hey I got to go Abby just woke up from her nap." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I walked over to Abby and picked her up.

"How was your nap, baby girl?" She yawned.

"Ok." She replied.

"Want to go to the park?" I asked her even though I already knew her answer. She nodded and I set her down got my keys and purse and walked out with her hand in mine. I lock up and walked towards the park. The park is just a four blocks away, no need for my car.

When we arrived she ran straight towards the slides. I smiled as I saw her have fun. I sat down on a bench near her so I could keep an eye on her. She came running towards me a couple minutes later and leading me to the swings. I picked her up and placed her on the swing. I push her on the swing and her giggles filled my ears.

I spend time with her like this but it isn't often. I'm usually busy so Zoey takes her to places like this. I wish I could give her more attention but I'm not able to.

Soon she gets bored so I picked her up and placed her down. She ran fast away from where I was. I panicked so I ran after her as fast as I could. I caught up with her and saw her talking to some guy. I walked faster and soon I was grabbing her hand. I looked at Abby.

"What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" She looked down.

"To not to but-"

"No buts, you shouldn't run off like that." I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and just stood there shocked.

"Oh, sorry if she caused you any trouble." I apologized trying to hide how shock I was. He looked at Abby and shook his head.

"She didn't cause me any trouble." I sighed in relief and turned to walk away, Abby's hand still in my hand.

"Hey do I know you?" He asked and I turned around.

"Uh maybe…I'm Quinn Pensky. You?" Thought I already know who he is but just to make sure I'm not seeing things. His eyes went wide and is gaze changed from me to Abby.

"Um..Logan, Logan Reese." He looked at me but I avoided his gaze. "She's your kid?" I closed my eyes an nodded.

"Yeah, Abby say high to Logan." I told my little girl. She waved at him with a big smile.

"Who's the dad?" He asked me.

"Logan, this is neither the place nor the time to be talking about that." I replied avoiding the question.

"I don't give a d-" I glared at him. "Just answer the question."

I mumbled something.

I picked up Abby and made a run for it before he could ask any more questions." I heard him yell my name but I didn't turn. I know he's chasing after me because I can hear him calling my name and it's getting louder. I stopped and turned around and was faced to face with him again.

"Why did you run?" He asked angrily. I didn't respond. "Answer me!"

"I don't have to answer you!" I told him in the same tone.

"Really? Well I think I deserve to know why you broke up with me and them I see you with a three or four year old. Did you leave me because you cheated on me?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"I never cheated on you!"

"Then who's the father?" He asked again. I looked at Abby and placed her down on the ground. I told her to go play but not to go far. I faced Logan and took a deep breath.

"You're her father."

* * *

_**So what did you think?**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

**_R&R_**


	3. Why?

Logan stood there wide eyed and speechless. I stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"She…I-I am her father?" He stuttered. I looked at him and slowly nodded my head.

"Why?" I flinched at how angry his voice sounded; I have never heard him this angry.

"Why what?" I asked and soon regretted it, as I saw his eyes full of hurt and hatred.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I wouldn't be there for you?" I shook my head quickly. I walked up to him but he backed away.

"I-I knew you wouldn't have gone to London if-if I would have told you. That you would pass that chance up and stay with me. I couldn't let you do that, it was what you always wanted, I didn't want to see you pass it up so I broke up with you." I admitted and I saw his eyes soften just a bit but then they went back to the same look of hatred in them.

"Didn't you think that was something I had to choose? Sure it was and still is my dream but I'm sure if I decline my dad's offer he would have understood and then giving me another role!" I closed my eyes. Of course I knew that it was his choice but at the time I only saw his happiness and his dreams before anything.

"Logan, you were so darn happy when you told me about it that I didn't want you to become upset. I know it was your choice but I already knew what you would say. You would tell me you loved me and that you'd stay by me and the baby. I knew that! I just couldn't let you stay because of me, I wanted you to go and live your dream. How many times do I have to tell you that?" I told him exasperated. He sighed and shook his head.

"I just don't understand that you would keep her from me! I had a right to know that she even existed! I missed three years of her life because you didn't want me to pass up that role in London!" I looked away. I knew he was right and that I should have at least told him. How could I have told him? Would he have listen to me even after I broke his heart?

"I know that! I should have told you but can you please just see thing from my perspective! Would you have done it? Could you have told me if my dreams were on the line instead of yours?" I heard him sigh again. I looked up at him and notice he was staring, deep in thought at me.

"I wouldn't have said a word if it meant you living your dream." He muttered in defeat. I gave a sigh of relief he finally saw things from my point of view.

"I know I was wrong to keep her from you and I'm sorry, truly sorry. If I could go back in time, I would but I can't…" I said and a tear glided down my cheek. His hand touched my cheek and wiped away the second tear that fell. Oh, how I yearned to feel his touch for at least a second. I gave him a weak smile and backed away.

"I know and it's okay." I gave him another smile. He turned his gaze toward Abby. "What's her name?"

"Abigail Elizabeth, Abigail meaning-."

"Father's joy." He cut in and smiled. His cell phone started ringing. I told him I needed to go and check on Abby. He nodded and answered his phone. I walked over to Abby and kneeled beside her.

"Hey baby girl, what are you up to?" I asked her. She was making some type of hill with the sand.

"I'm just playing with the sand." She told me. She looked at me with a confused look. "Why were you fighting with that man, mommy?" I gave her a bemused look. How did-, I shouldn't even ask myself that, she's very perceptive.

"I wasn't fighting with him; I was just talking to him." I assured her and she shrugged. Should I tell her that, that mat is really her father?

"Abby?" She looked up at me. "Remember when you asked me about your daddy?" She nodded now confused.

"Quinn!" I turned around. Logan was standing right behind me looking surprised.

"Yeah?" I asked. He shook his head. "What?"

"D-Don't tell her."

"Why not? She's been-." He sighed and looked away.

"Don't tell her because I'm not staying here for very long. After I finish shooting here I'm going back to London." I stood up. I was furious.

"So you're just going to leave her in the dark? She needs a father! Sure I've never told her who he is but I was going to tell you when I was ready! And now you know and you're just going to walk away from her?" He closed his eyes and nodded. "Fine but she's going to grow up one day and stop loving you, she's going to hate you. She loves her father even though she has no idea who he is." I picked Abby up and walked away from Logan.

*Logan's POV*

I watched her walk away and saw Abigail waving at me. I waved back. I can't stay here as much as I wish to be a part of her life. My life is back in London, not here. This place just brings back too many memories that I haven't gotten over yet.

I walked back to my car and sat in the driver seat. _'I'm doing the right thing, right?' _She can't be in the spot light like I am. She's too young for that. I'm doing what's best for her. She doesn't deserve to be followed by guys with cameras, I'm surprised that they're not here.

I started up the car and drove back to the Hotel that I'm staying in. I entered my room and sat down on my bed, Quinn's words in my head. _'She's going to grow up one day and stop loving you; she's going to hate you.' _


	4. The Fair?

*Logan's POV*

I dialed Chase's number and waited for him to answer. He answered after a couple of rings.

"Hey Logan, what's up?"

I explained to him that I know about Abigail and that at first I was mad at Quinn but then realized she was just thinking of me when she didn't tell me about Abigail. I told him about me telling Quinn not tell the little girl that I'm her father because I wasn't going to stay for long. And now I'm waiting for him to start yelling at me and saying I'm stupid and that saying that was a mistake.

"Logan, I really can't say that you did the wrong thing but I also can't say you did the right thing. You just pushed away a chance to be in your daughter's life. I don't think that was a smart choice, knowing you. You won't be able to leave now that you know she exists." I sighed, he was partly right.

"Chase, I can't ruin her normal life. I can't give her a normal life because my life is far from normal, she will always be in the spotlight. I can't allow her to live through that at a young age. She's only like what three?"

"Think about it, her life is far from normal too, Logan. Her mom is the CEO of a very well-known company; the media already knows about her. The only reason it doesn't come out in the news and stuff is because Quinn pays them to keep it on the down low, they are going to keep it like that until Abby is older." He reasoned. I really didn't know that. Quinn is working very hard, being a single mother and a CEO. "Plus having you in her life will make her as happy as can be. She's been asking Quinn about you ever since she could speak; Quinn is running out of thing to answer her with. She loves you but that love won't last."

"That's what Quinn said but her words were harsh. I never knew that Quinn was a CEO and raising a little girl alone. Quinn needs me as much as Abigail does. But can I really just ruin their lives like that? They seem like they are doing okay without me, I'm just going to make their lives unbalanced." I said trying to make him understand my predicament. Or am I just making an excuse because I don't want to face Quinn again?

"Just think about it. I can't decide for you, but you should talk to Quinn a bit more before she makes up her mind about not letting you see Abigail. And yes she can do that. You need to think of what you want and what they want, don't think about what is best for them because look at where that got Quinn. I'm not saying she did wrong but by doing what was best in her head, but she did hurt you and herself. So think things through. Just a heads up, Zoey is looking pretty mad on the phone I'm guessing Quinn already told her. I gotta go, talk to yah soon." He hung up the phone. I placed my phone down. I need to fix this fast.

*Q POV*

I entered my house and placed Abby down on the couch. I picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to my head. I waited for her to pick up. In the second ring she picked up.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?" I took a deep breath.

"He found out and then he says not to say anything to her! Can you believe that Zoey! He's just going to walk away and leave her without a father! I never thought he would be like that! He-He just isn't the same guy I fell in love with. The guy I fell in love with wouldn't have made that decision." I told her angrily at first but then dejected around the end. I know, I haven't really talked to him in three years but he shouldn't have become so insensible about how much Abby needs him. Even if she has no idea who her father is, I know her father means the world to her, hearing him say that after he finishes shooting the movie that he's going to leave, makes me want to hate him with all my heart.

"What, that idiot!" She yelled. "I thought that once he found out that he had a little girl, he would learn to be less stupid! Guess I was wrong!" Aren't I the one that should be pissed? Isn't she supposed to say something to make me calm down? Man, am I confused.

"Zoey, please just calm down."

"How do you expect me to come down when that idiot blew it?" He blew what? It must be something big if she's more livid than me.

"What did he mess up?" I questioned and she stopped her angry ranting. I waited for her to answer me, but she never did. "…Zoey…?"

"Oh…uh… forget I said anything," was her reply. I knew something was up then. I was about to tell her to tell me but Abby called out to me. I gave her my full attention.

"Mommy, I never got my ice cream…" She whined and I chuckled quietly.

"Zoey, you are so lucky. I'll call you back, Abby wants ice cream." I hung up the phone after she said bye. She's not telling me something. I looked at the clock on the wall and notice it was already lunch time. I kneeled down to Abby's level.

"How about we have lunch first?" She gave out a sigh but nodded nonetheless. She became more and more like Logan every day. It scares me at time because soon she's going to be so much like him that I won't be able to keep him out of my head because she reminds me of him. Not that it's her fault but still it's not going to be easy. I grabbed my car keys and made my way out of the door with her once again but this time I was faced to face with a jerk that can careless about a little girl!

"Look Logan, I don't have time for this. Either you're in her life or not at all, don't go thinking that I'll let her see you and think that you're just a friend of mine." I told him angrily but he wasn't even listening, he was too busy gazing at Abby adoringly like a father. It took everything in me not to soften up and leave him off the hook. "Logan!"

"Huh?" I gave him a glare and he back away a bit. "What are you doing here?" He sighed and looked down.

"I know you mad not that's an understatement…you're furious but please hear me out." I studied him carefully, trying to figure him out. His eyes were pleading me to hear him out, there was also regret in them. Should I give him a chance to explain?

I hope I don't regret this.

"Look I can't talk to you here while she's present but I will give you a chance to get to know her. Join us for lunch and we'll see where to go from there." I offered and he conceded only if I let him pay and if I let him drive. I argued that we couldn't because we needed the booster seat and that it was in my car but he told me that he'll just drive my car. I had to give in because I know I wouldn't win. I looked down at Abby and she had a confused expression. I gave her a reassuring smile and buckled her in the booster seat.

"Mommy, you're not going to fight with him right?" She asked so only I heard her. I laughed and shook my head.

"No sweetie I'm not." I assured her. I closed the door and made my way to the passenger seat. I opened the door and sat down. Logan started the car. The ride to wherever he was taking us for lunch was quiet. I didn't know what to say and I don't know why he was silent. Abby maybe because she was either nervous or was too busy looking out the window.

"Mommy! Look!" She exclaimed pointing out the window. I looked out the window and saw a huge Ferris wheel. I glared at Logan.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I said lunch not junk food." He laughed and shook his head.

"I never said we were going to eat at the fair."

"What? Why not!" Abby shouted.

"Abby, the food at the fair isn't lunch." I tried to explain but she was pouting.

"Are we still going to the fair?" I looked at Logan. He said yes so I told yes to Abby.

"You better hope she has a good lunch and not junk food or you will have a black eye." I threaten and he shook his head. He drove to a restaurant near the fair. He parked the car and I got out to go help Abby but Logan bet me to it. I stared at the scene before me.

_**TBC **_

_**It's longer than the last one. I thought you deserved that for making you guys wait so long**_

_**So what did you think? **_

_**Sorry for taking so long to update been really busy lately…**_

_**Sorry if there's any mistakes.**_

_**Review **_


	5. A Fight?

_**Author's note: I'm so so so so sorry for taking a year to update. I have no excused really just that I didn't have time to write and that I was a bit unsure on how continue. I had how it would go a year ago and I completely forgot so I had to re-plan it before I wrote it. I can't promise I'll update on a regular basis but I'll try. I wonder if you guys forgot about this story, I wouldn't blame you if you guys did.**_

* * *

Logan was over at Abby's side, tickling her and she was laughing her heart out. It was a sight that brought tears to my eyes. I stopped Abby from having a father in her life and I didn't even let Logan have a chance to be a dad.

I can't help, but wonder how life would have been if I had never broken up with him. We could have been the family that I have always dreamed of, the family that I always wanted Abby to have. She wouldn't feel as if her father didn't love her. She would have been the happiest little girl. How could I have kept that from her?

Logan would have been the best father to Abby. Abby would have been the apple in his eye. Abby would have had him wrapped around her little finger from the day she was born. He would have been there for her first step, first word, and all the things he missed. How could he forgive me for taking all of those experiences from him?

"Mommy?" I heard Abby say and then I felt a tug at my arm. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her. She was in Logan's arm and had a confused look on her face. I gave her a smile.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I asked her with a smile in my face. She shrugged, still confused.

"I don't know, Mommy. You wouldn't answer me, mommy." She said and I sighed. Sometimes I wish she wasn't so observant and intelligent for her age, but she wouldn't be my daughter if she wasn't.

"Oh, sorry baby girl, I was just thinking." I told her and ruffled her hair. I looked at Logan and he had a thoughtful look on his face. I never really noticed, but Logan's features really changed over the past four years. His face has really matured and his hair is, well I can't really describe it. It's shorter than the last time I saw him and it's more…. tamed? Oh and he became more handsome… he was good-looking back in the days, but now he's more like movie star handsome.

He cleared his throat and I snapped out of my daze. I looked away and tried to hide my blush.

"So...are we going to go eat or stand here?" I asked Logan. He didn't reply he just led the way.

The restaurant wasn't what you would expect. The inside looked as if it were back in the old days, where no one cares what your restaurant has as decorations, but the food you make. It had a homey feel to it.

A waitress came over to us and led us to a table. I'm sure that to an outside perspective we looked like a family, Logan holding Abby and standing next to me. How I wish that were the case, but that ship sailed away a long time ago.

We sat down and she handed us our menus. I skimmed over it quickly and couldn't decide. I looked over at Abby who was sitting next to Logan. "What would you like?" She had a thoughtful look and then her face lit up.

"S- spegetti!" She answered me and I smiled. I'm glad that she still can't pronounce every single word she knows effortlessly and she still has trouble, because that means that she isn't mentally growing at an abnormally way.

"We'll have two plates of spaghetti, but one with a kid portion." I ordered and then looked at Logan. He still had that thoughtful look on his face and was off in his own little world. I softly kicked him under the table and nodded towards the waitress.

He cleared his throat and skimmed through the menu. "I'll have a plate of spaghetti."

"Well looks like spaghetti is very popular today." The waitress said with a small smile. "I'll be back soon with your meals." She walked away.

It was silent for a few minutes until Abby decided she couldn't stand the silence.

"Mommy, why is it so quiet?" She asked and stared at me with curious eyes.

"I don't know, sweetie. I guess there's nothing to talk about? ..." I told her but it sounded more like a question.

"Why?" She asked. I looked over at Logan and he had an amused look on his face. He was no help at all.

"Umm… Logan?" I kicked him under the table.

"Ow..." He mouthed and then gave a fake smile at me. "What would you like to talk about Abby?"

Umm… Why is Mommy acting weird?" My eyes went wide at her question.

"She… has a lot on her mind."

"Why?"

"She is very busy at work."

"Why?"

"Her work can't run without her."

"Why?" I felt like laughing because Logan seems to be running out of ways to answer her "Whys".

"She is very brilliant and is the only person that knows what to do."

"Wh-"she was interrupted by the waitress that arrived with our food. She placed the plates down in front of us and we started eating.

Halfway through, I noticed that Abby had spaghetti sauce on her cheeks and couldn't help but smile.

I felt someone's eyes on me, so I looked up and caught Logan staring at me. He was fighting back a smile, I know because the sides of his mouth keep twitching upwards.

"What?" I asked and he grabbed a napkin and leaned forward. He softly caressed the corner of my mouth with the napkin. To say I was embarrassed would be an understatement. It was a normal gesture, but it seemed a bit too intimate for me.

To shyly took the napkin from his grasp and pulled back. "Thanks." I muttered and continued eating, not waiting for his reply. It's not that I didn't like that sign of affection, it's just that it feels like if we are skipping a vital step in reconstructing our relationship as friends. We just started talking to each other and it hasn't even been a day.

"Mommy, I'm all finished!" Abby exclaimed with an expectant look on her face. I shook my head and was lucky I was somewhat finished. I leaned over towards her with a napkin and wiped off all the spaghetti sauce that she had on her cheeks.

"Mommy!" She whined and I laughed. She hates it when I treat her "like a baby" even though she is one.

I looked over at Logan. "You ready to go?" I asked and he nodded. I grabbed my purse ready to pay for half.

"Don't even think about it Quinn." Logan threatens and asked the waitress for the bill. I narrowed my eyes at him as he paid for our meals. I don't like depending on people, so when people take me out to eat I always pay for my share, but I never seemed to be able to do that with Logan. It was the one thing that was always a cause to some of our unimportant fights.

"Logan, I could have paid for my meal you know." I said as we made our way to his car.

"Oh I know, but I just don't like it when you do and I'm with you. You should know that by now." He counters.

I glared at him. "I'm not the same as I used to be. I have money to spare now! I don't need you to feel like you have to pay for me!" I argued and crossed my arms.

He sighed angrily and placed Abby in her car seat. He closed the door and faced me. "I know! I know! And I don't pay for you because I feel I need to! I do it because I want to!" He yelled and got into the driver seat.

I got into the passenger seat and silently cursed myself. I always have to start this fight about money. It's not like I don't appreciate it, I just hate it when people pay for me. It's one of my pet peeves, but still that's no reason to fight with him. Things were going just fine until I started that fight.

I stared out the window, not knowing what to say.

"Logan," I started. "I'm sorry. I was out of line; I'm just not comfortable with people in general paying for me when I can pay for myself." He stayed silent and I sighed. I must have really blown it this time.

"Are you fighting?" Abby asked and I turned in my seat to face her. "

"No, we are just having a small argument." I assured her and she shrugged.

"Ok mommy." She muttered and stared out the window.

The rest of the ride to the fair seemed so long, but in reality it was just a few minutes. I felt like I was suffocating with all the silence.

The car finally stopped and we got out of the car. Abby was jumping in excitement. I smiled at the sight of her looking around with wide eyes. It was like she was in child heaven: toys, games, and rides.

"Mommy! Mommy! I want that one!" She shouted while pointing at a teddy bear that was her height. The only issue is that it needs to be one and that game doesn't seem like it's easy. It's one of those games where you have to knock down all three glass bottles and I suck at throwing baseballs.

I looked at Logan with pleading eyes. He's good at sports he should be able to win. "Logan, can you please give it a go?" I know he was still mad at me, but he couldn't say no to something that would make Abby smile.

"I try." He walked over to it and paid the guy the tree dollars. In his first try the ball went over the bottles, he didn't even knock one down. On his second try he knocked down one, which was the one on top. Finally he was able to knock them down on his fourth and final try. It took him four tries but he did it.

"Abby, which one did you want again?" He asked her and picked her up.

"That one!" She said and pointed. The man smiled at her and gave it to her. It was a bit heavy for her so Logan had to help her carry it.

"Mommy, look!" She exclaimed as we walked around the fair. She had just seen a kid's airplane ride and her eyes were filled with excitement.

"You want to get on it?" Logan asked her and she nodded her head.

Abby spent the rest of the day pointing out of excitement. She was running and jumping and before she knew it she tired herself out. It was around six or seven when her eyes started to drop and she was yawning.

I carried her back to the car with Logan by my side. He was stuck carrying the teddy bear.

I placed her in her car seat as gently as possible so that I wouldn't wake her.

We arrived to my house and I thanked Logan for the amazing day he spent with Abby. He said it was no big deal and that he had fun. I offered him to come inside and told him we had to talk after I put Abby to bed. He nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Logan, do you or do you not want to be in her life?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"I do, but I have to go back to London after the movie is finished." He told me and sighed.

"Can't you like not go?" He shook his head.

"I wish, but I have a movie that I'm going to be staring in and it's in London."

"I don't know what to say really. She's already so attached to you; imagine how she would be in a few months that she spends with you. And I can't keep her from knowing you're her dad for long." I told him.

"I know, but what can we do?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**So what did you think? So/so? Good? Bad?**_

_**Sorry if there's any mistakes. **_

_**Ideas are always welcomed. **_

_**marbear691984: I have something in mind about that part of the story. It's a good thing you pointed it out though. Thanks if you didn't mention it I would have forgotten about it.**_


	6. Why Did You Hide It From Me!

Life is so simple when you know what to do next, having everything planed out and never having to worry about what to do when you hit a bump on the road. My life used to be that way; I had everything planned out to the start of my freshmen year to the end of college to who I'd marry. Well, that was before I got closer to Logan. I thought I had everything planned out, but then Logan comes into my life and my thoughts change. He made me realize that life shouldn't be planned out. What's the point of living if you know what is going to happen before it actually happens? It was like something slapped me in the face, the fact that what I thought wasn't, in some words the right thing.

Yet, when I was pregnant with Abby I wished I knew what I needed to know when she was born. I had no idea how to be a mother. I had no idea how I was supposed to raise her on my own without someone with me along the way. I knew that abortion was out of the question, I wasn't going to hurt a baby that had done nothing, but exist. It was new territory that I had to step in. I won't lie it wasn't easy, but with Zoey and Lola with me every step of the way it wasn't that bad.

Deep down, I knew that I wouldn't change any of my decisions except keeping Logan in the dark about Abby. Who knows how our lives would have been if I would have just told him. Would it be the life that I would always dream about? Or would it be better? I don't know all I know is that it would have taken away all of these problems I'm having now. I can't stop Logan from spending time with Abby and I can't stop him from leaving. I can't stop Abby from the disappointment that she's going to feel when that time comes.

I know that Abby's happiness isn't the only reason I wish I would have told him. I still love him with everything in me; it's not going to change. He was and I guess still is the love of my life. I screwed up my chance with him and I can't do anything about it. I broke up with him not the other way around. It was my fault that we are not together; I hurt him no matter what my reasons were I still broke his heart. I know this however; I can't stop myself from wanting him to be with me again. My heart calls from him and only him. It hurts to know that it won't ever be like that again. For all I know he might have someone waiting for him back in London. He was never one to mope around over a girl and from what I hear he's had more girlfriends than I would like to admit.

Then there's Abby. Should I tell her that her dad is right in front of her? Or should I keep it from her to avoid hurting her? He's leaving and Abby is going to be devastated even if she doesn't know who he really is in her life, so I can't imagine how she's be if she knew. I don't want to keep her in the dark, but I don't think it is right to tell her, at least not until I have a solution to this predicament.

_{_ _~^***~^_ _~***~^_ _} _

_**With Logan….**_

I couldn't sleep that night after I had that talk with Quinn.

How could I?

It has only been one day since I found out I had a three year old daughter with the girl that broke my heart. It's a lot for a guy to take in. Before today I wanted nothing to do with Quinn and then I discover that it's not going to be possible, now that I have someone that I can't be a part of without at least being civil with her. It's not that it's difficult to be nice to the girl that I once loved.

She's different and will always be different from all the girls that I dated. She brought me out of my playboy ways, but then she was the reason I went back to those ways. I couldn't see my life without her in it, so imagine my surprise when she broke up with me. My world crashed down into the ground. She was the light in my life and without her my life was clouded with darkness.

When I met that little girl, everything changed. I have someone that would bring the light back. She's is a part of me and a part of Quinn. She is and will always be a reminder of what Quinn n=and I used to have. It's not going to change and I'm not going to hide that fact. Every time that I look at her she reminds me of Quinn, her spunky, her smarts that she most definitely didn't get from me. Abigail is the spitting image of Quinn just with some aspect of me in her.

Is it going to be hard to pretend that I'm fine? Yes it is. I can't just stop feeling this hurt that I feel when I look at Quinn. She hid the fact that I have a kid! I missed my daughter's first steps, her first word. She's the only daughter that I have and yet it feels like I'm a stranger in her life. I could probably walk away now and just be someone her mom knows. It hurts to know that.

I can't stay here even though I really want to. My life is over in London. I started fresh and changed my life. Here I'm back to what I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget all about Quinn. I wanted to forget all of those memories that I shared with her. But guess what? I couldn't no matter how hard I tried her face was always at the back of my mind. When I sleep I dream about her and what we used to be. When I'm staring at nothing, my thoughts always drift to her. _How is she? What's she doing? Does she think of me? Did she move on? _It made me mad that I couldn't seem to forget about her.

Why did she have to break up with me? I would have stood by her side no matter what. I get her reasons, but I don't feel like it's was something she should have decided on her own. It was my life and I could do whatever I felt like. In order to keep my dreams alive she made me lose the best thing in my life: her. I could have lived without being an actor if it meant never having to say goodbye to our relationship. If it meant knowing I was going to be a father.

The friends that I have knew about her being pregnant and yet never mentioned it to me. They are at much fault as her. They were my friends to but they protected her instead of telling me what I deserved to know. Chase should have told me what was going on. He knew how heartbroken I was when I told him Quinn broke up with me. Lola knew how much I changed. Zoey was someone that always did what she thought was right. Why did she think it was right to keep me in the dark?

I need to confront Chase about this because I don't understand what their motives were for not telling me! How could keeping my in the dark be a good thing? If I would have known I would have gotten on the first plane back. I would have been there for Quinn no matter what. I wouldn't have cared that she broke up with me because I would have known why.

Picking up my phone I dialed Chase's number. I waited impatiently for him to answer his phone. He has a lot of explaining to do, my so called best friend.

"Hey Logan, what's up?" Chase said happily. I inwardly sighed and hope I wouldn't lose it.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering why you guys kept Abigail from me?" I spat through gritted teeth. "Didn't you guys think I had a right to know?"

I heard him sigh. "I knew you were going to confront me about this one day, just didn't think It would be so soon."

"Chase, tell me why you guys went with what Quinn wanted. I understand her motives to some extent. You, Lola, and Zoey's motives I don't. You guys are as much my friends as hers but you back her up?" I hissed.

"We knew we had to tell you. Trust me I was close to calling you and telling you the day I found out. But…" He trailed off.

"But…?" I urged I needed to know why.

"But Quinn stopped me. She was desperate for us not to tell you. She wanted you to live your dream. She kept on repeating it with tears in her eyes. She was hurting herself for your sake and I couldn't go against it. Logan she begged us not to say anything. Logan she honestly begged us not to. Her reasons were still somewhat uncertain to us. She wanted you to move on and forget about her, she wanted you to live life how you always dreamed. She knew how much you wanted it and she couldn't take it from you. It was your shot to live your dream. I knew how badly you wanted it. To some degree, I knew what she was doing was for the best even if I didn't agree with it. She needed and wanted you by her side but she also wanted you to achieve your dream. How could I go against what she wanted after she cried and cried when I told her I was going to tell you?" He finished his confession and I took it in. He didn't say anything to me because Quinn begged him not to. Quinn, how stupid can you be? You could have saved yourself so much pain if you would have just told me! You didn't need to be brave on your own! However, Chase let her be stupid.

"Chase, I don't know what to say. You let her hurt herself and myself. You knew that all of her pain would be gone if I was with her. You knew that and let her overcome the mountain in her life with a shattered heart. I can't believe it. I could have stopped her pain! I know I could have. Don't you get how much it hurts to know that I was the reason she cried! The reason she faced the biggest challenge in her life without me! She needed me and I wasn't there!" I cried at him. She was hurting and I didn't do anything. How am I supposed to live with myself after knowing that?

"I'll talk to you later. I need to think about everything you just told me." I muttered and hung up the phone before her had a chance to reply.

Quinn, how could you be so selfless! You didn't need to go through all of that! But you did anyway and for my sake. We could have been together and facing this together instead of you on your own. You have no idea how much I wished for our break up to be a nightmare that I would have woken up from. How much I wanted you by my side. I want to be in your life as more than just Abby's father. So if you like it or not I'm going to do everything in my power to make you mine again. No matter what the cost you're going to be my girl once again. You're not escaping from m twice.

* * *

_**So what do you think about this chapter?**_

_**I gave an insight of Quinn's thoughts but also on Logan's conflicting thoughts. **_

_**Was it good? Bad? So/so?**_

_**Sorry if there's any mistakes.**_


	7. Are We A Family?

I couldn't sleep that night my thoughts were all over the place. They ranged from thoughts of Abby, to Logan and I just couldn't shut off my mind long enough for sleep to take over. I sighed and rolled over so that I was on my side.

Why must life be so complicated? Everything was fine…okay not fine, but at least I was in control of things. Right now I have no idea what to think. I miss Logan that's for sure, but is he ready for this kind of commitment? I can't let Abby get hurt and if he's not one hundred percent into this then I fear she's not the only one that going to get hurt.

I can't bring myself to have Logan in my life and not want what we had. He's the love of my life and I don't see that changing anytime soon. And that scares me. I hurt him so much that I don't deserve to have him in my life anymore after I let him go. He has a right to move one.

… What if he did move on and I'm just fooling myself? It's possible, isn't it? He can have any girl he wants so why should he stay with me? And what if he's just staying with me because of Abby? I don't want him to feel obligated to be with me. We have been apart for three years, who knows, things could have changed a lot from back when we were nineteen. I may be in his heart anymore like I was. I can't get my hopes up so it's best if I distance myself from him, that way it won't hurt as much when I find out he a girl in his heart that's not me.

I don't know when I fell into a deep sleep, but the next thing I knew I was being woken up by very energetic little girl.

"Mommy! Mommy," she yelled while jumping on the bed. I grabbed her and brought her down next to me. I tickled her and her laughter filled the room. "Mommy, let go!" She squirmed and struggled to get out of my grasped. I stopped tickling her but did not let her go.

"So, why are you up so early young lady?" I asked as I sat up.

"So, you're finally awake?" I heard a husky voice say. I looked up and saw Logan leaning against the door frame.

"How did you get in here?" I asked in a soft voice. He pointed at Abby.

"You should tell Abbs not to open the door without you or an adult. " He said and walks up to me. I inwardly sighed so much for distancing myself.

"Abby, how many times have I told not to open the door to strangers?" I scolded the little girl, she look at me like I was crazy.

"Logey, is no stranger mommy." She told me defiantly. I had to laugh at that. She has a nickname for Logan though I can't help but feel guilty she's not calling him daddy. If things were different she would be calling him that and not that nickname.

"You're right sweetie he isn't, but you never know who could be behind that door. So, promise me not to open it without me or Zoey or some other grown up you know okay?"

"Ok, mommy." She muttered, a bit upset at being scolded. But she quickly recovered and had a smile on her face. She looked at Logan. "Logey, can we eat now?"

"Sure, as soon as you're mommy is up and dressed." He answered her and I looked at him confused.

"You cook? Since when?" I asked. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I learned how to make a few things, since I was mostly on my own when I was in London. I didn't want to be dependent on people." He replied and there was a deeper meaning to it but I let it go for now.  
"What did you make?"

"Pancakes!" Abby said excitedly and then added. "I helped!"

I give them a weird look because I'm imagining the kitchen to be a huge mess. I hope I'm wrong.

I get up and shoo them out of my room. I look through my closet and decide to wear something extra casual, an oversize T-shirt and black leggings and some black flats. I let my hair fall freely after I brushed it. I give myself a once over and then exist my room.

I hesitantly make my way to the kitchen. I really don't want to see a mess. I entered the kitchen and was shocked to see it as clean as I left it yesterday. I underestimated Logan, but who can blame me. He was terrible at cooking when we were dating.

"Morning." I greeted and sat next to Abby. There was a big stack of pancakes on the center of the table.

I looked at Logan.

"You don't expect us to finish all of those do you?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm pretty hungry." He says and I laugh when Abby says a 'me two'. Abby will get full after her second, I'd eat like three so that leave around five or six for Logan. He's going to get sick if he eats all of them.

"Whatever you say." I said and started eating. I have to admit that the pancakes are pretty good even better than my own and that's saying something. I don't really like saying that things are better than my own. "mmm. These pancakes are pretty good, Logan. I'm impressed."

"I'll take that compliment; though I'm sure you underestimated my cooking abilities."

{ ~^***~^ ~***~^ }

After we finished eating, we sat on the couch and watched a movie of Abby's choice.

So, now we are watching the Little Mermaid. It's a good movie, but I've seen so many times I know the whole movie by heart. I'm not really paying attention to it anyways. My thoughts are revolving around Logan and this situation.

What's going to happen to us? Is there a chance we could fix our relationship or are we just going to be friends?

I would like if we could become a couple again. But I think that's just wishful thinking on my part. Why would he what to be my boyfriend after the way I ended things and keep the fact that he had a daughter away from him. If I was him I wouldn't forgive me. So, what's to say he will?

I love him, but I don't need him to stay with me just because we have a daughter together. I need him to want to not feel obligated to. It wouldn't be fair on him to be with someone he no longer loves. If he has moved on, I'll understand and do the same. We'll be separated parents. I know that will affect Abby later on; it is better that way than her growing up with parents that don't love each other like they should.

"Mommy?"

I looked at Abby. "Yes, sweetie?"

She looked at me and then to Logan who is next to her. Her face shows that she's deep in thought.

"Are we gonna be a family, you, me, and Logey?" She asked and I stare at her, unable to respond. Logan exhales shakily.

"What makes you think that?" He asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know. It feels like we are a family. We ate breakfast together like one and we went to the fair together. Is Logey my daddy?" She says and I pale. She's so close to the truth and I have no idea how to respond. Logan is her dad, but can we be the family that she wants?

* * *

**To Be Continued…..**

**Was it good? Bad? So/so?**

**Sorry if there's any mistakes.**

**Sorry for the long wait…I've been very busy with school.**


	8. I Can't Live Without You!

I stared at Abby, I was speechless.

How do I respond to that? Can I tell her yes, when I don't even know the answer?

I want to say yes, however, it's not something I can just blurt out. I don't even know if that's what Logan wants at the moment. He has his career in London, not here, I can't ask him to give that up, or else what I did years ago would mean nothing. I did what I did for his career, not because I was afraid he wouldn't man up. I knew he would if given the chance. He has a life of his own and I'm not sure if Abby and I are a part of it.

I looked at Logan for answers. He had a blank expression on his face. I don't know if that's good or bad. His seems to be miles away in his head. Abby's question couldn't have shocked him that much, could it? I knew it was coming sooner or later. I wish it were later but she wouldn't be my daughter if she wasn't perceptive.

I wonder if he regrets staying. I mean it's a lot of responsibility to have a daughter and be in the beginning of a career. I couldn't have handled it without Zoey and Chase. Is he ready to give up his days as a care free guy? I don't know. I don't want to push him into something he's not ready for. I've handled it fine without him so far I think I can keep on.

The problem is that I'm not sure Abby can do that. She wants her father and who am I to deny her that right. I just don't want her to face heartbreak at such a young age. She's my world and I can't handle seeing her cry.

"Mommy!" Abby shouts to get my attention. I snap out of my thoughts and sigh,

"Yes, sweetie?" She gives out a frustrated sigh and I can see her eyes brimming with tears.

"Is Logan my daddy or not?"

"Abby, I-" I stop midsentence because the doorbell rings. Saved by the bell. I give her an apologetic look and get up to answer the door. I'm on my way to the door when I hear her cry. "Mommy!" It hurts me that she desperately wants an answer that I don't know how to give her.

I opened the door and there stands a smiling Zoey. Once she sees the look on my face her smile slowly fades.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" She asked and I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I take a deep breath.

"Abby ask the question I always feared. She asked if Logan was her Father. I always knew she would ask that, but I never thought of how to respond. You interrupted right when I was about to tell her." I tell rapidly, but knowing Zoey she understood.

"Wow, I was thinking of taking her out today with Chase. You know it's kind of a little tradition I have with her. I also promised her to take her to the movies." She says and I give her a grateful smile. I could use that time to talk with Logan about this.

"Zoey, that's fine. I need to think and talk with Logan about what to tell her." I said and she nodded. I let her pass through the door and follow her to the living room after I closed the door.

"Abby, remember what I promised you a few days ago?" Zoey asked her and Abby looked up confused with tear stains on her cheeks.

"What was that?"

"I promised I would take you to the movies today!" Zoey exclaimed and Abby's face immediately brightened up. Thank goodness she has a small attention span. Abby walks up to Zoey and Zoey grabs her small hand.

"Quinn, I'll bring her home around six or seven, okay?" I nodded and say goodbye to them.

"Bye mommy. Bye Logey." Abby waves and then she's out the door with Zoey.

Logan and I sat in silence for what feels like a life time. I have no idea how to start this long awaited conversation and I think he's still shocked. My mind just blanked on me, nothing comes to my head. It's like there's nothing to say it either we tell her the truth or hope she forgets her question, the latter being impossible because she has my brains and knowing myself I wouldn't forget that easily.

"Log-"

"Qui-"

We both started. How is it that this just got more awkward than it already was? Neither of us spoke again so I decided to let him go first.

"You-"

"I-"

This time we both gave out a shaky laugh. I gave him a smile and signaled him to go first.

"Well, I want to say that we could tell her the truth, but I'm not even sure if I'm going to stay in California." He told me and I sighed. I sort of already knew that he was going to say something like that. But that didn't stop a part of me from hoping he'd prove me wrong. "But, I was thinking you could come with me to London."

Now that took me by surprise. Can I just move from California and away from my company? What's going to happen to my company? I'm in charge of it and everything falls on me, I make most of the decisions. But then again, I could become a full time mom to Abby. She won't be in need of anything because Logan is filthy rich. It just wouldn't feel right to take advantage of that if we aren't even dating and still I'd be very hesitant to even consider it.

"Logan, I don't know about that. My life is here, my company is here. I don't know if I can just drop everything and move to London. Zoey, Chase, and Lola are here also, I don't want to move and separate myself from them. I want Abby to have you in her life but at what cost? We aren't together anymore and soon she's going to ask why we would never kiss or live together like a family should. It would be too complicated for her to even understand at such a young age." I blurted out. Logan looked at me a bit disappointed but it disappeared so fast I think it was just my imagination. A part of me wants us to be a couple again, but are we even on the same terms? What if I tell him how I feel and then find out he has a girlfriend waiting on him back in London? I wouldn't be able to handle that one bit. I can't put my heart out and then have it broken. All my strength went away the day I broke up with Logan. It took everything in me not to turn around and hug him and tell him that it was just a messed up joke. He is and I think will always be the love of my life, but if we are just not meant to be I can live with it. As much as it hurts me to keep living my life without him in it, I understand that it was my decision in the first place to live without him. I was doing and alright job if I say so myself, but there was always something that would remind me of him.

" Logan, I want us to-"

"Before you say anything hear me out." He interrupted me and I closed my mouth. When he was sure I wouldn't speak again he began. "I lived for three years with the hurt our break up gave me. I live my life, but I was never fully alive. I was okay living like that because somewhere in my heart I hoped you were happy even if it was without me. Sure, the first few months I was so anger at you for giving up on us and I still am. However, I think about what our life could be life if we would have stayed together and I say to myself that I can't live without you. Here you are in front of me and I have this urge to hug you and tell you that I will forgive and forget what happen and we can start over. I need you by my side. I want you to be mine and even if you reject me now, I won't leave you alone. I won't make the mistake to let you slip out of my life again. I-"

I wrapped my arm around his neck. I couldn't stop the tears that were falling from my eye. I was just so happy that he still wants me in his life. He hugged me back after a few seconds and he ran his fingers through my hair like he used to.

"Shh, don't cry. I didn't tell you that so you'd cry." He tried to console me but it just made me cry harder. I really don't deserve him. He needs someone that will make him happy and no matter how much he tells me that I'm that someone, I just won't believe it.

I pulled back and wiped my tears.

"Logan, I can't be with you. I don't want to force you to forgive me or even be with me. You can be a part of Abby's Life as her father but I think it's best if we stayed friends at least." I tell him and he sighs angrily.

"Quinn, I can't live without you! I still love you!"

* * *

**To Be Continued… **

**Sorry for any mistakes.**


	9. Taking Things Slowly

I looked away from him. I can't look him in the eyes and stay strong. I need to let him go. He can't and won't be with me just because he _thinks_ he loves me. He can't possibly love me after I broke his heart. It's not possible. There is no logical explanation for me to still have a place in his heart. I tore myself away from his heart that day. He should hate me. He should have forgotten what we had and moved on. He shouldn't be here with me.

I can't live with myself, if in the end I get to be with him because…I hurt him and it's because of me that we aren't together. He can't just automatically make this decision that he wants to be with me. It just doesn't make sense. I love him and want him in my life, but I know that it's selfish of me to have him after everything. He needs to move on and be happy without me.

"Quinn, please…I need you." Logan whispered and the last bit of my strength vanished. I dropped to my knees with tears streaming down my cheeks. It's too much for me to handle, I want to be with him, I do.

"I…I….can't, Logan I just can't." I cried and covered my face with my hands. I felt arms wrap around my body. "Quinn, don't reject me...please." He pries my hands from my face and wipes some tears from my cheeks. I stare at his eyes through my tears. I just can't hurt him again. If I hurt him, I hurt myself and what would we gain from that? I also have to consider Abby's happiness in this situation. But are even ready to start our relationship again?

"Quinn, please just don't push me away again. I won't be able to handle it a second time." He confessed with glossy eyes. I couldn't push him away even if I tried, my heart just won't let me.

"Logan," I sighed as I extended my hand and caressed his cheek. "We need to take things slow,"I muttered softly. I caved; I can't push him out of my life no matter how much I need to. He's just, as cheesy as it sounds, my other half. "Our relationship needs to start from the beginning, that way you are sure that you want to be with me." I continued. He opened his mouth to retort but I covered his mouth. "I'll feel better if we take things slow. I hurt you and I want you to be able to forgive me completely." His shoulders sagged a bit, but he nodded. I uncovered his mouth and gave him a weak smile.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck and I felt drops of water. I ran my fingers through his hair; he always relaxed when I did this. It's shocking how he hasn't really changed in these past few years. He's still the same Logan that I knew, except older.

"Quinn, I'll be with you not matter what. You and Abby are my life now. Never again will I let you slip away." He muttered against my neck. I didn't respond, just kept running my fingers through his hair. I have no idea how to reply to his confession. I'm extremely happy to hear it, but a part of me is still hesitant.

"I love you." I froze as those three words slipped out of mouth, so much for taking things slowly.

"I know." That's how he responds? I know? "Why'd you stop?" It took me a moment to figure out what he was referring to. I had stopped caressing his hair. Shocking, the boy obsessed with his hair wants me to ruffle his hair. I'm the only one who he allows to do this. He admitted to me that it calms him and sometimes makes him fall asleep.

I continued my action and he sighed contentedly. I couldn't help but smile. After a few minutes he moved away a bit.

"What do we tell Abby?" He asked. Well, it's not like I can lie to her now. She's a smart girl and I should have known she would connect the dots. We are going to give our relationship a try, but what if we don't work? The one that's going to be affected the most is Abby. I don't want her to get hurt.

"We tell her the truth. You're her dad and I can't keep it from her anymore." I told him and he gave me a wide smile, but it faded fast.

"Would you consider moving to London with me?" He asked suddenly and stared at him. It's not something that I can just decide right now. I can't just move and leave everything behind. Actually, I could and just promote someone I trust to be the CEO of the company. But really, moving all the way to London and leaving my friends? I don't know if I could do that.

"Logan, I don't know. It's too much right now." I sighed and look away. I didn't have the heart t look him in the eyes. If it were the me straight out of high school I might have said yes instantly.

He caressed my cheek and turned my head. "Hey it's fine, I understand." He muttered softly and gave me a smile. I smiled back at him weakly. He definitely did change a lot. The younger him, would have demanded that I give him his way. He was too use to getting everything he wanted. He's grown up a lot and it hurts that I wasn't there with him. Maybe, I'm the reason that he changed. Would he have stayed the same if I stayed?

"How long are we going to stay on the floor?" He questioned changing the subject. He stood up and extended his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. Now all we can do is wait till Zoey and Abby come back to answer her question.

{ ~^***~^ ~***~^ }

"Mommy! Mommy! Logey! Logey!" Abby yelled as she burst through the door with Zoey trailing behind. She rushed toward us. I raised a finger to my lips and pointed at Logan who had his head on my lap fast asleep. She walked up to us and started touching Logan's hair. "He's sleeping mommy. Why? It's not night time."

"You're right it's not night time, but Logey was tired and is taking a nap." I whispered and looked at Zoey who motioned that she was leaving. I nodded and mouthed a thank you.

"Oh, can we wake him up?" I shook my head and told her to hand me one of the cushions from the couch. I lifted his head gently and placed the cushion under his head as I slowly moved away. I needed to tell Abby that he's her father. I wanted to tell her with him, but he looks like he needs to rest.

I picked her up and led her to the loveseat. I sat down with her on my lap. "Remember, when you asked me if Logan was you daddy?" She nodded and stared at me wide eyed. "Well, he is your daddy."

"Really?" She asked with a wide smile and I nodded. "I have a daddy now!" I couldn't help the tears the brimmed my eyes. How much did I take away from her by not knowing who her father is?

"Hey I thought we were both going to tell her!" I looked towards Logan and he sat up on the couch still a bit sleepy.

"You fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you." I told him and Abby got off of my lap and ran toward Logan.

"Daddy!" She yelled and Logan lifted her up in his arms. He hugged her tight and buried his face in her hair as placed her head in the crook of his neck. It was a sight that caused a tear to fall from my eyes.

"I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you too, baby girl."

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**So how was this chapter? **_

_**Good? So/so? Or bad?**_

_**Sorry for the long wait I've been busy from my high school graduation to preparing to move into the college life. Hopefully this is worth the wait.**_

_**Thank you for all of you that haven't giving up on this story and reviewed it. The reviews always made me smile. **_

_**Sorry for any mistakes.**_


	10. Awkward

It's been a week since we told Abby that Logan was her father. Logan basically lives with us now, apart from going back to his apartment for more clothes. We do sleep in different rooms, which is because of me. I'm still dead set on taking things slow. So far he has been fine with the arrangement and I haven't gotten complaints as of yet. I'm sure that I've just jinxed it but oh well. He's not changing my mind at the moment.

To say things have been normal would be an understatement. Things were weird in the beginning because I was unsure on how to act around him and because I was a bit embarrassed. Don't judge me. I just never imagined having him in my life again and as much as I love him he's still a bit intimidating. It was basically like it was right after our first kiss at PCA, well from me anyways. I avoided being alone with him. I would blush madly and then make some lame excuse to get out of the room. He found it amusing, but at the same time I think I hurt him by avoiding our relationship and him.

One day he got fed up with my behavior and trapped me against the wall in my bedroom. His hands were on both sides of my head, and he leaned in closer.

"Quinn, it was cute how you were acting in the beginning, but now I can't stand it." He said and I looked down. I couldn't look him in the eyes because I was ashamed of the way that I was acting but I couldn't help it. I just didn't know how to continue were we left off. He cupped my chin and raised my head gently. "I understand that we can't be like we were, but running from me is going to help."

"I know. I'm being stupid but I-" He stopped me mid-sentence with his lips. He kissed me hungrily and I responded with the same passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved his to my waist. Then air had to break the moment and we pulled apart. Our foreheads touching, he looked at me with so much love in his eyes it filled me with happiness.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." He admitted with a smile. I smiled and pecked his lips once more.

"I'm sorry for the way I was acting." I told him and his smile got wider.

"As long as you don't go back to that I'm happy." I laughed and he brought our lips together again. I'll never get enough of his kisses. I could kiss him forever. But that can only be a dream because we have a daughter to take care of.

I pulled apart. "We need to stop."

"Why?" he said and continued to kiss me.

"Because. Abby. Is. Going. To wake. Up. Any. Minute. Now." I told him in-between kisses. And as if on cue Abby calls out to us.

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" She yelled from downstairs. It as if the past few years without Logan in her life never happened. She's as comfortable with Logan as she is with me.

"See." I pushed him away softly and grabbed his hand. We walked downstairs to find Abby sitting on the kitchen table waiting patiently.

"Finally!" She exclaimed. "Mommy, I hungry!" I laughed and started cooking breakfast for my little family. I love the sound of that. We are finally a family or as close to the family as we can be at the moment. I cooked up some eggs, bacon, sausages and toasted some bread.

I placed the plates in front of Logan and Abby. "Here you go my hungry little monster." I said to Abby and she giggled. I smiled and sat down next to her and started eating.

{ ~^***~^ ~***~^ }

After we finished eating I received a call from the company.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver. I was a bit upset because I'm sure that they are going to ask me to go to the office. I hate leaving in the middle of the day. Abby gives me a sad face but overall understands that I have to go. It hurts me to see her upset that's why I rather avoid having to cut my time with her short.

"Ms. Pensky, there's a representative from TechOS Inc. is asking for you presence. His company want to have a merger with us." My secretary informed me. I sighed inwardly and told her that I'd be there as soon as I could. I hung up the phone.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" Logan asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I have to head out to work. There's a chance that the company might merge with TechOS Inc., which is a highly respected company that works with software."

"That's good thought isn't?" He asked confused.

"Well yes it is but Abby doesn't like it when I leave to work unexpectedly and I don't have the heart to see her disappointed face." I muttered and sighed. Logan turned me around and made me face him.

"Don't worry. Just go. I'll be here with her. I'm sure that she won't be too disappointed if I tell her you're going to spend the whole day tomorrow with us. We can go to the beach." He told me with a reassuring smile, but his eyes gave him away. He's as disappointed as Abby would be. I gave him a small smile and a peck on the lips.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't give her too many sweets! Or she won't be able to fall asleep." I warned and grabbed my purse, cell phone, and car keys.

"I won't make and promises!" He joked and I gave him a look. "Okay, I won't give her a lot of sweets. I think I'm more than capable of taking care of a three year old!."

"Call me if you're having trouble with her."

He laughed and gave me a mock hurt expression. "Your lack of faith in me hurts Quinn." I ignored his comment and gave him on last kissed before I walked out of the door.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**So how was this chapter? **_

_**Good? So/so? Or bad?**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes.**_


	11. Where's Mommy?

[L POV]

I sighed as I closed the door. I have no idea how to take care of a three year old. Well, it can't be that hard can't? What's the worst that could happen?

"Daddy where did mommy go?" Abby asked from behind me. I turned around to face her and I regretted it. She looked distraught. Her expression broke my heart.

"Mommy, had to go to work, but she'll be back soon." I informed her in hopes that she'll cheer up. However, it did the opposite. Her eyes began to water and I rushed to hug her. I placed her on my lap. She struggled with me for a moment and then just gave up in my arms and cried.

"M-mommy, a-always h-has to w-work! S-she d-doesn't w-want to s-spend time with m-me!" She sobbed in to my chest and I barely understood her. I understand that Quinn has a lot of work to do, but how would a three year old? It's hard on her because she hardly sees Quinn.

But I know for a fact that Quinn loves her dearly and she'd give anything to spend time with Abby.

I rubbed circles on Abby's back to try and calm her down. Right now what I need to do is calm her down enough so that she'll listen to what I have to say.

A few moments later and her sobs died down. Her breathing slowed.

I looked down at her and saw that she was asleep. I caressed her cheeks softly and wiped the tear stains off.

How much has this little girl been through? I know it's not Quinn's fault, but Abby is suffering because of her. She went from an energetic little girl to a broken one.

I stood up from the ground carefully with Abby in my arms. I made my way up to her room and laid her down on the bed. She moved slightly on the bed, but did not wake up. I looked at her on last time before I kissed her forehead and walked out of her room, closing the door gently behind me.

I stood against her door and sighed once more.

I need to tell Quinn just how much her busy schedule is affecting Abby. Hopefully she says yes to going to London with me. Over there she won't have to work and will have the chance to give Abby all the attention that I know she wants to give her.

We could be the family that I always dreamed to be with Quinn. Sure under different circumstances, but I wouldn't want it any other way now. Abby is here to stay because she and Quinn are my world.

I'm not going back to London if they don't go with me. We are a package deal whether Quinn likes it or not.

Abby woke up from her nap and hour ago but hasn't said a word apart from mommy. It broke my heart.

"Abby, do you want to play a game?" I asked. She looked at me and shook her head. She won't talk to me. Quinn, please hurry up

"Abby, what's wrong?" Stupid question I know, but I can only hope she'll open up.

"Mommy, doesn't like me." She mumbled and her eyes filled with tears.

"No, No. Abby, mommy loves you very much." I reassured her and she looked up with her big brown, glossy eyes. Those eyes are my weakness with her mother and now her. Like mother like daughter.

"Then why she leave?"

"She had to go to work. It was very important. She didn't want to go but her work needed her." I told her with a small smile and then added. "Mommy loves you."

She rubbed her eyes with her tiny hands. "Do you love me too?"

Pulled her into my arms and she wrapped her small around my neck. "Of course, I do!" She pulled back and I poked her nose. She giggled and copied the action.

I got up and placed her on my shoulders. "So, baby girl, what do we do now?"

She giggled some more. "Daddy!" She exclaimed and I laughed. I'll never get tired of hearing her call me daddy.

I spun in circles and her giggles turned into laughter. "Daddy, stop!" I stopped and placed her on the ground. She wobbled a little but the smile on her face never faded. "I dizzy daddy."

"I'm dizzy too." I told her and for added effect I fell backwards.

She sat on my stomach. I pretended to be unconscious. "Daddy?" She said and poked my cheek. She repeatedly poked my cheek. "Daddy, wake up."

I grabbed her and started tickling her. Her laughter filled the room. Laughter is the only thing that I want coming out of her mouth.

I stopped tickling her.

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" She exclaimed and placed her hand on her tummy.

I chuckled and sat up. "What do you want for lunch?"

She thought about it for a moment. Her eyes then brightened and she smiled. "Ice Cream!" She exclaimed and I debated with myself about it. Ice cream isn't really something I should give her on an empty stomach, it's not nutritious. However, she's been upset and I don't want to make her cry again. Being a parent is hard.

I looked at her eager face. "Baby girl, that's not really food though." Her smile dropped and I hated myself for it, but I needed to be a responsible father. "We could eat ice cream later. But for now how about….a sandwich?" I asked and she nodded. Not as happily as when she wanted ice cream but at least she wasn't being difficult.

I walked into the kitchen with Abby trailing behind me. She tried to sit up on the stool by the counter but was having difficulties. I moved behind her and picked her up. I sat her on the stool. She gave me a pout and crossed her small arms. I looked at her confused. "What's wrong, Abby?"

"I wanted to be a big girl and do it myself." She mumbled and I stifled a laugh.

"Even big girls need help every now and then told her as I got out all the ingredients for a ham sandwich. I placed them on the counter in front of Abby.

"Really?" She asked with wide eyes. I nodded and she smiled big. "So, I'm a big girl?" I just gave her a smile. Really I never want her to grow up.

"So you want to help me make the sandwiches?" She nodded her head quickly and her hair covered her face when she stopped. I reached over and moved away the stands of her from her face. She giggled.

"Okay, so first the bread." I placed two slices of bread I front of her on a bate ad placed two in front of myself. "Then the mayonnaise." I handed her a spoon with mayonnaise on it and demonstrated spreading it. She copied me albeit messily.

"Then the lettuce." She added and grabbed some and placed it on the bread. I smiled and coped her actions.

We repeated the same actions with the cheese, tomato, and ham.

We ate in silence. I was engrossed in watching her and she was focused on her sandwich. She has these small habits that Quinn has. She eats slowly for one and after every bite she takes a sip of her juice. I thought only Quinn did that, she must have rubbed off on her.

I smiled as she finished, she had bit of mayonnaise on her cheek and it was cute. I reached over and wiped it off her cheek. She made a face and I laughed.

After we finished eating, I cleaned up and she went over to the living room. She said something about coloring.

I washed the dishes, I'm sure Quinn wouldn't be too happy if she came home to dirty dishes. I tuned of the faucet and dried my hand on my pants.

I made my way to the living room and saw Abby on the floor hunched over a piece of paper.

"How's the picture coming along?" I asked her as I leaned over to see. She looked up and covered the paper.

"Daddy, it's not done!" She whined and I raised my hand in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry." I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Hopefully Quinn comes home soon. I'm starting to miss her, as cheesy as it sounds

It's eleven o'clock and Quinn still hasn't come home. How long does it take to close a merger?

Abby was a bit upset that Quinn wasn't there to say goodnight. I know that Quinn is busy but she knows there's a little girl at home that needs her. No matter who she's left with I'm sure Abby wants Quinn to stay with her. Sure I'm her dad, but she's only known me for a small while.

I need to convince Quinn to work from home or to place someone else as CEO. I don't really care. I can't handle seeing Abby upset anymore.

I heard the front door open and close and keys hitting the counter. I stood up from the couch that I was sitting on and made my way to the door.

"Logan, why are you still up?" Quinn ask in a low voice as she spotted me.

"Couldn't sleep." I responded and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. "You're home late." She sighed and leaned into me.

"It took longer than I expected. How was Abby? Did she cause any problem?"

"Not really." I said as rested my head on top of hers. "She missed you though. She didn't want to fall asleep without saying good night to you.

Quinn turned around in my arms and nuzzled her face against my chest. I felt my shirt get soaked.

"I'm a terrible mom." She sobbed. I caressed her hair.

"No, you're just a busy mom." I told her. "But, I don't think I could stand seeing either of you upset. So, please say yes to moving in with me and going to London. You can oversee the company from there, but place someone else as CEO. It would make things easier on you and you could spend well deserved time with Abby. So what do you say?


End file.
